


You Hurt Me Worse

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If fact, why don't I push him into hell right now?" She growled, "You're mine, Vidalia. He'll see that tonight."--Amethyst gets tired of Marty abusing Vidalia, and Vidalia going back to him.So, she claims whats rightfully hers and puts an end to it all.





	You Hurt Me Worse

**Author's Note:**

> (WARING) The non-con is Ame/Vidal.  
> There's also a little implied non-con Vidal/Marty, but it's not explicitly mentioned.

             The scent of dirt combined with the scent of his sweat; that's what she smelled like. The bruises on her beautiful pale flesh, it was all clear. He was hurting her again.

She looked up to the human, her dearest friend. Tears filled her purple eyes.

"Vidalia," The small gem held onto the woman's hand, not allowing her to leave, "You can't go back to him--I won't let you." When Vidalia tried pulling away, the gem pulled her back. This time, into an embrace.

The human sighed.  
"Fuck, Amethyst, you're taking this too hard." She acted like it was all fine; but she couldn't hide the clear pain in her voice as she attempted to depart. "Let me go--Marty is--"

"To hell with him," Amethyst stopped her, "To hell with the idea of you goin' back to him."

Her expression changed into something darker; a side of her approached that Vidalia had never seen before.

"If fact, why don't I push him into hell right now?" She growled, "You're mine, Vidalia. He'll see that tonight."

Before she could respond--a pair of teeth landed on her neck while a hand appeared in her shirt.

"No..."

She was ignored as her cries filled the room.


End file.
